A Tale of Hedgehog
by AnimeSilent
Summary: AU. Mobhilda City. A city where everyone lives here. Watch Sonic as he tells you about his story in this futuristic city. Rated T for language
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or MSLN**

* * *

**[Year XXXX, 19.00 PM]**

Mobhilda City.

A city where technologies are more advanced than any other city in the world. All the people here live in harmony because of the system that the government made for them. The people here are made from many places around the world, and in this city animals and human lived together side by side.

Well, so much for the introduction. I guess I cut to the chase now.

"Haa…haa…" A scruffy man ran towards the alley while clutching a purse that he stole from the crowd. He look behind for a second to make sure he didn't get caught by security officer. But that man will soon meet his fate.

"C'mon dude. You know it's impossible for you to run away from us," I said to the man as I appeared in front of him in a flash. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. I have blue fur on my back, green eyes, and blue uniform on it.

Well, that's it for short introduction. Let's get back to main story.

"Haa…damn it. I won't let myself be caught by the likes of you!" The man yelled at me while turned around to avoid the contact with me. Seriously, do I look scared to bad guys around this city? As the man turned around, one of my friends appeared and stood in front of him. He has black fur and has red eyes on it. He's my friend and rival at the same time. His name was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"It's useless. Give it up, scum. You can't escape from us," Shadow declared and fold his arms. Yeah, that's him alright.

"Haa…haa…" The thief looks around and noticed that he has no way to escape from these two hedgehogs. He decided to use the violence way by grabbing his pocket knife and ran towards me with his weapon on his right hand.

I let out a small sigh and decided to use the same way as the thief does. He stabbed the knife in straight forward, and I reacted by duck below him. Then I preceded with swipe kick on his legs to make him loss his balance and disarm his knife at the same time. I finished him with an axe kick on top of his belly and I can saw the thief's reaction when I hit his belly. He held his belly in pain and Shadow came to him and turned around his body to the ground.

"See? I told you it's futile to run away from us, though I appreciate your effort there a bit," I said playfully as I saw Shadow handcuffed the culprit's hand.

Another mission completed. Oh, just for the info, I and Shadow are from disciplinary squad called MDF, stands for Mobhilda Disiplinary Force. Well, let's just say it's similar to local police on the city.

After that incident, we returned the purse to person that belongs to and sent the culprit into jail. We then head back to headquarters and report our duty to our boss. Our boss is a tall man and has dark blue hair and wears a naval uniform with white gloves on it. His name was Chrono Harlown.

"Well done both of you. I appreciate your effort there for capturing the thief," Chrono said to us while sitting on his chair.

"Nah, it's no big deal. The culprit was too easy to handle," I replied.

"That's true. But remember Sonic, you don't know what will happen if the culprit has different method that we don't know about," Our boss replied with serious looks. Well I guess he got the point there.

"We understand admiral Chrono," Shadow responded. "This faker here knows how to deal with trouble."

"Oi Shads, don't mock me around like that!" I replied in annoyed face. Although he can be harsh with word, Shads has strong personality and I respect him much, although it would be better if he can pick the right words there.

I then say goodbye to my friends there and went out of the headquarters. I decided to take a walk on the street and noticed how much busy this city has, even though it's already night time. Well I suppose it was normal for any big city around the world.

I pick out my cellphone on the pocket and check out to see if there's any incoming call or ne mail sent to me. There's one new mail that has been sent to me. I open it up and it was from my wife, well two wives actually, but I don't want to spoil you guys about my two wives. That wouldn't be fun, would it?

I replied to her mail and said that we will meet at usual place. I sent the mail and put my cellphone back into my pocket. "Guess I'll go to usual place then," I said to myself and dashed towards the destination.

So many mysteries happened in this city, but I'm not done telling my story here. This is just the beginning of my story and I will tell you more about it.

I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is my story.

**ED Theme: Let It Out (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

* * *

**Notes:**

**- This is Alternate Universe. Sonic the Hedgehog takes place after Sonic Generation, while MSLN after StrikerS  
**

**- All the characters are already matured in terms of age, so they already have their respected life.  
**

**- This story will be mainly focused on Sonic's POV.  
**

**- There will be a lot of pairing in this story, but you already know one of them.  
**

**- I'll try my best to stay the character the same as canon, so if there's a bit of OOC, inform me as soon as possible.  
**


	2. Gathering

**OP theme: SECRET AMBITION (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha)**

* * *

**[Mobhilda City, 20.00 PM]**

I dashed throughout the main street and arrived at the usual place when I wants to get some relax time. It was normal situation for any adults to get some stress out of your body after a long day period, and that including me as well.

As I stop at the main destination, I look on the sign and it has the name 'Neko Café' on it. Yup, this is the café I used to hang out during this time of a day. Now, you would probably think that this café had some cute cats around this area. Well, I guess I couldn't blame for thinking like that judging by the name of the café.

To tell you the truth, it's best for me to explain as I'm going inside this café. Once in there, I was greeted with my friend who's working as a maid. She has pink hair and wearing a headband on top of her head. Her maid uniform was a normal one, not too erotic since this café has its own rules for them.

"Yo, Amy! Good to see you," I greeted her as soon as I entered the place. The interior inside was pretty big but it still keeps the harmony of the customer. This café always concern for customer's priority, so they make this place as comfortable as possible.

"Hey Sonic! Looks like you finished your job there," Amy replied back with her usual sweet smile. She's actually my first childhood friend and very obsessed with me the first day I entered a school. She even chased me around like a lunatic whenever I feel bored or have nothing to do. Damn, I wish I don't want to remember that one.

"Hehe, yeah, it was rather simple case I have to say," I responded with slight chuckle as I sit on the chair near the bar. Yeah, this café actually had a bar as well for most adult that want to get some alcohol for it, but I'm different for them. "I ordered the usual stuff, Amy. Could you bring it to me?"

"Right away Sonic," She replied and went to the kitchen.

As I waiting for my orders to be pick up, I opened up my cellphone back to see whether there's a new mail or not. While I doing so, a familiar woman, well a bat woman actually approached me. She's wearing skintight black body suit with a large pink heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and white thigh-high boots with pink hearts on the toes. Her boots have metal heels and soles.

"Oh looks like a famous face had come to my place," she said seductively.

"Very funny Rouge," I replied in sarcasm. Yup, this is Rouge the bat and she's an owner of this café. "So how's your work doing?"

"Hmm it's doing so well, but it's getting really boring for me," she gestured her hands on her chin. "The only fun I get is to tease that red-echidna while we're doing our assignment."

"Ha ha, I thought so. I begin to think how come you two get married there somehow," This bat woman was also part of MDF, but in different squad as mine. As we talked, my orders finally arrived when Amy brought it to my place. It was a glass of coke and two chili dogs. Yup, my all-time favorite food is here and I can't wait to dig in now.

"So Sonic, how was your day with your two wives?" Rouge asked while preparing the menu from the customer as well. "It's kinda tough for you to handle there, wasn't it?"

"Well it certainly does, although in my case it has brought me some good fortune I suppose," I took a glass of coke and drink it. Rouge's question there were no surprise since having one wife certainly have more responsibility, moreover having two wives at the same time.

Then again, it was my decision and them as well to make us as a family because we shared the same feelings towards each other, though back then we didn't have an idea how to make a baby since technically as far as I know, animals and humans cannot having sex together. Well it was still theory though and I'm very curious if there's a clue that can break this stereotype.

As I ate the last chili dog which it was still delicious as ever, I heard a bell chime on top of the door. When I looked on the source, two beautiful ladies and a girl entered the café and looked at me as well.

One woman is a brunette with blue eyes, hair tied in a ponytail hanging off to her left, her outfit consisting of a white form, fitting T-shirt, displaying a moderately small bust, and light blue jogging sweat-pants with white sneakers. She's wearing a necklace that has a small red orb-gem attached. Her name was Takamachi Nanoha. The other women is a blonde girl with red eyes, hair flowing down her back with a white bow near the end, her outfit is brown officer type. Her name was Fate Testarossa Harlown. The girl that they bought alongside is a blond girl and has complete heterochromia, with her right eye being green while her left eye is red. She's wearing a white blouse on it. Her name was Vivio.

Yup, they have arrived. My whole family has gathered in this café. Fate and Nanoha are my two wives, while Vivio is our daughter. Well, adopted daughter to be truth.

And how did this come? Well you just have to hold on to your seat there.

**ED theme: Let It Out (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

* * *

**Notes:  
**

**- Forgot to add this, but the element of magic in Nanoha universe will be included in this story. The same goes to Sonic universe.  
**


	3. Family Time

**A/N: I don't own anything  
**

"Talk" normal person talk**  
**

**_"Talk" _**device talk**  
**

**Glossary:  
**

**- Konbanwa: Good Evening  
**

**- Minna: Everyone  
**

**- Mou: An expression usually girls does when being teased or insulted  
**

**- Arigatou: Thank You  
**

**- Niisan: Older brother**

**- Magical type: A type that very skilled in terms of magic. Very powerful in long range combat  
**

**- Fighter type: A type that very skilled in hand-to-hand combat and has great physical attribute. Very powerful in close range combat  
**

* * *

**OP theme: SECRET AMBITION (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS)  
**

**[Mobhilda City, Neko Café, 20.15 PM]**

"Sonic-papa!" Vivio cried at me as she ran towards me with her usual sweet smile. I responded by getting out on my chair and embraced her with my arms open. Her height has become similar to mine, though I'm slightly taller with her.

"Hey there Vivio! Good to see you still healthy as ever," I said, patting her head and rubbing it playfully. Nanoha and Fate then followed suit

"Konbanwa Sonic-kun," Nanoha said, and kissed me on the cheek. "Sorry for making you wait for us."

"It's okay Nanoha-chan. I still had my time left to wait for you girls," I simply replied while returning my kiss to the brunette. Then I went to Fate and kissed her as well. "Fate-chan, konbanwa."

"Konbanwa too Sonic-kun," Fate smiled at me as she patted my head playfully. It makes me feel a slight blush but it was good feeling nevertheless.

We then ordered a table for four and immediately went to sit on it. Vivio and I were next to each other, while Fate and Nanoha sat on the other side of it, facing us. We ordered a pizza and cookies for four of us since we don't want to eat too much at this time of a day.

While we were waiting for our orders, we had nice family chat to relieve some of our stress. "Haa…man I'm beat today. Our squad got a lot of assignments today…" I began first, sharing my day's events with the others.

"Let me guess, another civilian's problems?" Fate asked.

I nodded; "Yeah, we have unusual five cases regarding civilians' problems, from retrieving lost items to catching thieves all around the city." I lean back on the sofa. "Seriously, I would prefer a challenging one, even if it's only once."

"But Sonic-kun, you do realize we have to do our jobs regardless the type of it, right?" Nanoha responded while putting her elbows on the table, acting as a support for her chin that rests atop her hands. "Even a simple case such as yours needs to be done properly."

"Haha, you're always the same, Nanoha. Never changed the first time we met," I teased her slightly. She blushed.

"Mou, Sonic-kun! I'm serious, you know," Nanoha pouted, resulting the rest of us laughed by her antics.

"Sorry sorry, I just wanted to lighten you up a bit," I apologized, feeling kind of bad for making her pout like that. I do have to admit, it's cute… "But don't worry, I'm always serious whenever there is an assignment for me and Shads."

"Sonic-papa, how's Shadow-niisan doing?" Vivio asked about my rival.

"Nah, he's still the same. Always takes things more serious than I do," I simply replied, not wanting to add more details about that black hedgehog. "He's even more ambitious to beat me whenever we spar together."

"You don't say." Fate leaned her head back on the booth. "But you're lucky there Sonic-kun. Nanoha and I have to do some paper assignments more than usual today."

"Yeah, I can see what you mean," I admitted without further elaborating the discussion because I understood their pain of having to do paper assignments. Hell I'd be so damn bored if I were in their shoes.

Ah, perhaps I should introduce to you guys about my family here, although I'm not the type of person to do so, so I'll make it short.

Takamachi Nanoha was a woman I met immediately after we entered Kizuna Academy on our first year. At that time I was 7 years old, while she was one year below me. The school was divided from elementary to high school and was affiliated with MDF. She has a deep and kind personality but can be clumsy sometimes, which makes me laugh whenever I play jokes on her. She always helps me whenever I'm in trouble, particularly in subjects that consists theory problems because I suck at that. Of course I return the debt in P.E. class because I'm an athletic person while she's not. When we entered third grade of elementary school, we discovered that she is magical type, while I was fighter type. Even so, we still talk and help each other like we used to. When we're graduated from the school and entered the MDF, we stayed in contact whenever we have free time since we have been put in different squads, until I confessed to her about my feelings on one day, and she gladly accepted it with open heart. She admitted that she also had the same feelings as I did.

My other wife, Fate Testarossa Harlown, was a transfer student during our third grade in elementary school. Apparently, she's from England and was transferred into this city by scholarship. When I and Nanoha saw her, we were in awe by her beautiful red eyes and her golden hair that was tied in ponytails both right and left. At first, she was kind of cold toward us but as time progressed she had become more open to us and we learned the truth that her mother, Precia Testarossa if I remember, died when she was very young. No wonder she had that cold expression when I saw her for the first time; she was trying to hide her vulnerable feelings. Anyway, she's actually very good on every subject, but I still beat her in terms of physical stuff. Like Nanoha, she was also the magical type, which makes her a friendly rival toward Nanoha. Eventually, she entered the MDF like us and became to have feelings toward me like Nanoha did. On one day, she confessed it to me and back then I wasn't sure whether to accept it or not since I already accepted Nanoha prior to that. She told me that Nanoha actually would be happy if I accept her and since I also liked her as well, I agreed and planted a kiss on her lips. I also did that to Nanoha, by the way.

Shoot! I almost forgot. The "Harlown"on her name came after she was being adopted by Harlown family, which makes Chrono, my boss, her older brother.

And the last member of my family is Vivio. She's actually an adopted daughter because as I told you earlier, animals and humans cannot have sex together, thus I alongside Fate and Nanoha decided to adopt her during one of our missions involving large-scale criminals back then. I don't want tell that for now since this is a family moment. When we first found her, she immediately clambered onto her feet and ran toward us, clinging on to me; not caring who she was hugging, since she was blinded by fear. My heart then felt…rather shaken, I recall, and I wasted no time to adopt her as our daughter. When she joined us, she was a crybaby at the very beginning, but after we educated her, she became a very lively and optimistic girl plus more cheerful as well. One thing for sure, she's very close towards us the moment she called us "papa" and "mama" the day we adopted her. She's now in Kizuna Academy and has entered second grade at this year.

Well I think that sums up our short introduction. Back to the main story.

Vivio was very ecstatic when our orders finally came to our table; apparently she was very hungry. I couldn't help but smile every time I saw her expression. During our family dinner, Nanoha's red orb suddenly let out a sound.

_"__**Master, you have incoming mail," **_it announced. The red orb was actually given during our third grade and it was named Raising Heart.

"Ah, arigatou Raising Heart," Nanoha responded. She opened up the mail using a holographic screen on her right side and the message was from another one of our friends; "Minna, it's from Hayate-chan! She said that she invite us to her house at 12:00 PM!"

"Wow! Really? She rarely invited us for a long time there." My eyes slightly widened when I heard the invitation. Yagami Hayate, another one of our friends, is a commander of MDF. Damn, I'm kinda slight jealous of her position but she definitely deserved that role.

We enjoyed our peaceful family dinner until Vivio was down for the good. She suddenly was sleeping on my lap and I stroke her hair gently. I can't help it, since she's still a child.

"Looks like Vivio-chan is tired there," Nanoha commented, seeing our daughter's face.

"Yeah, guess it can't be helped. She has low stamina than we do." We decided to end the dinner as I carried Vivio in bear-hug style and paid our bill to Rogue.

"Thanks for the food Rogue," I thanked her while carrying Vivio.

"No problem Sonic. Just make sure your daughter not peeing on you," she smirked at me as a reply.

"Haha, thanks for the advice," I replied in sarcasm. I turned toward Amy and said our goodbye as well, which she replied by waving her hand.

**[Mobhilda City, Sonic's apartment, 22:00 PM]**

Our apartment is located in the middle of city, but close enough to MDF headquarters. It has a fair price for us to be living here and the facility here is comfortable and modern. The room itself got a plasma TV, two rooms, a living room, and a large sofa, provide us enough to stay here until we get ourselves our own house. Actually, it was Hayate's recommendation for us to live in this apartment.

Damn, I owe her a lot.

Once I put Vivio into her room, I walked out from her room and silently shut the door. My eyes felt heavy after that work I done for a day. "Damn…guess I hit the bed now," I said to myself, going back to my room and waiting for me on my bed were my two lovely wives. "Hey Nanoha, Fate, did I make you girls wait?"

"No Sonic-kun. We're just changed our uniform a few minutes ago," Fate replied, shaking her head lightly. Nanoha was in her pink pajamas while Fate wore a black nightgown. My god, they look even cuter now. I went to changing room and changed my uniform into light blue pajamas.

_Help…us…_

I accidentally stumbled on my own feet as I hear that voice again in my mind. It had been several days since I last heard that hollow voice. I kept asking myself why that voice keept haunting me but unfortunately I still have no clue whatsoever.

Yet somehow I got this bad feeling.

"Sonic-kun, what's wrong?" My wives, Nanoha and Fate hurried towards me the moment I tripped. Looking into their eyes, I noticed that they were worried about me. I slowly stood up and shook my head lightly.

"It's okay girls, I just getting tired that's all," I said, half true half not. I didn't want to make things more complicated so I decided to hit the bed immediately. Unfortunately for some reason, my vision went blurry when I tried to walk to the mattress.

And that moment, I almost was going to hit the floor until a pair of arms grabbed me. It was my wives who grabbed my arms and I couldn't help but thanking them for this, before my eyes drifted to nightly rest.

All that I could remember were my wives' soft voices whispering, "Sonic-kun, rest well." besides my ears and soft pillow that was placed below my head. Ah, I enjoyed this sensation. My body turned around to Nanoha's side and grabbed her soft hands, while Fate hugged my back in gentle way.

And that moment, I went to dream world and hoped it would be good one.

But you never know what kind of dream that will show itself to me tonight.

Because some dream can hold the future for mankind peace.

And I hope I'm not the lucky one.

…yet, I'm actually excited if it was true.

**ED theme: Let It Out (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

* * *

**Notes:  
**

**- Since this is AU, the background of the characters will be slight different from the original series, but I'll try to put the NanohaVerse and SonicVerse into this.  
**


	4. The Beginning of Prophecy pt 1

**A/N: I don't own anything  
**

**Glossary  
**

**- Ohayou: Good Morning**

* * *

**OP theme: SECRET AMBITION (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS)  
**

**[Mobhilda City, Saturday 00:00 AM]**

Meanwhile, when most of the civilians were currently enjoying their sleep, one tall figure stood atop of one of the buildings. His appearance was hidden by his black coat and all we know was his mask which had a fox motif on it.

The figure was observing the night time on this futuristic city, and nobody seemed notice his strange presence threaded among them. The figure turned around and walked to the center of the rooftop. Once there, he stopped walking and raised his right hand which was covered by a black glove.

"Come forth…Chaos Emeralds!" the figure commanded in heavy tone. A wave of energy appeared around the figure, revealing the emeralds one by another. Once the seven emeralds came out, it surrounded the figure in circle. The figure looked at the emeralds and his expression could not be told because of the mask he put on his face.

"Seven Chaos Emeralds…now it is time for my duty to fulfill," the figure spoke and he collected the five emeralds in his right hand, while he grabbed the rest of it in his left hand. "Go!" He commanded and the five emeralds that had gathered on his right hand scattered into one destination. Once he saw the five of it were out of his sight, he absorbed the remaining two into his body and returned to his normal stance.

"The chosen one…now I shall determine whether you have the right to hold the power of Chaos Emeralds," the figure declared as he prepared for his next plan. "Until then…" the figure let out a burst wave of energy and flew toward the sky. "We shall meet again in the future."

The figure immediately disappeared from the sky view and his presence completely vanished, no hidden trace left behind. As the sky was still in its dark, it would remain to see what this figure store for the chosen one that he spoke before.

But who was the chosen one?

* * *

**[Angel Island, Saturday 00:30 AM]**

In the south-east of Japan and located far enough from Mobhilda City, there was an island that one could only reach through air. This island was named Angel Island because it could float in the middle of sky, and it was a homeland for one particular red echidna.

Speaking of echidna, he was currently sleeping (or guarding as he claimed, but we all know better) the giant green emerald that was placed in the middle of island. His name was Knuckles and he still had some strength left for his usual duty even though he just came back from Mobhilda City.

"Damn that bat-woman. Remind me how the heck did I ended up marrying with her in the first place," he grunted while trying to keep his eyes focused. Every one of his friends knew that he and Rogue were a destined couple the moment they had an argument with each other. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt so relaxed whenever he stayed with his wife during their jobs at Mobhilda City. Now that they were married, he had more responsibilities other than guarding this giant emerald which he called "Master Emerald," the origin of Chaos Emerald.

All of his thoughts about daily life were suddenly interrupted by an abrupt explosion that could be heard not far from where he was standing now. Reacting by instinct, he quickly went toward the scene where the explosion occurred.

"Something just exploded on my island. I'm going to find out who it was!" Knuckles ran across the forest in this island. Once he arrived on the scene, his eyes widened in surprise when he found out the cause of the explosion.

"What the…it can't be!"

* * *

_A scene that's filled with flames and destruction_

_A tall figure stands in the middle of chaos_

_It slowly raises its hands and approaches the tired hedgehogs_

_All they see is a terrifying presence from the figure itself_

_Soon the darkness slowly reaches them, overwhelming their helpless situation_

_And then…_

**[Mobhilda City, Sonic's Apartment, Saturday 06:30 AM]**

I suddenly opened my eyes when I noticed I had this bad feeling controlling my body. Damn, what was that dream all about? I never had this kind of dream before. I wouldn't call this as a nightmare, but it was more like a vision. A vision which lead not just the destruction of this city, but entire world as well. But hell, I was not Carim Garcia—she has the ability to predict the future more accurately than I did. I had the feeling maybe she can help me with this. As my mind raced, the warmth next to me shifted.

"Sonic-kun, what's wrong?" My wife, Nanoha, worried about me as she woke up from her sleep and noticed about my sudden action. Damn, even Fate also woke up from her sleep when she rubbed her beautiful red eyes.

"Umm…well, it's no big deal actually." I noticed my hands shaking a bit and my eyes slightly widened. Great, I just made my wives more worried than before when I saw their worried eyes. I decided to tell them the truth rather than keep it a secret. "Well, I actually had this precognition dream. But it was…something else." Hearing that, Nanoha hugged me warmly as her soft hands embraced my shaking body—I didn't even know the cause of it, dammit.

"And is this dream concerning about us Sonic-kun?" Fate asked in a soft voice when she joined Nanoha as well. Their warmth helped me sort my thoughts and I knew I wasn't alone. I had my family and my friends here and we were definitely going to face this together. As I was about to talk about my dream, my cell phone began to vibrate on the table near our bed. I slowly crawled out of our bed and picked up the call while walking out toward the balcony.

"Hmm? Knuckles, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Sonic. The one and only. Don't make the funny jokes now because I have something serious to discuss with you."

Well, that was surprise. Knuckles very rarely called me at this time of day unless something big was happening to him. I lowered my voice so my wives couldn't hear what I was saying.

"Okay, but try to lower your voice because if this is a serious matter, I'd try not to involve my whole family here."

"Well, too bad speedy because apparently my wife already contact with our commander, and I have the feeling she will contact your wives as well."

I grunted with heavy sigh already noticed my wives have picked up their cellphone as well. Well, what's done was already done so might as well get to the point.

"Alright, so what's the problem?"

"It's hard to explain if we talk here. Meet me on Angel Island and we will talk there. Try not to bring your daughter as well because it's rather complicated."

I nodded in response; "Gotcha! I'll go there as fast as I can." I snapped shut my cellphone and put it back onto the table. Then I saw my wives also close their cellphones and looking at me with serious expressions.

"Let me guess, from Hayate I assume?" My wives nodded their heads. I let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll go change first. What about Vivio? Should we take her as well?" I actually don't want her to get involved, but asking my wives for better answer wouldn't hurt, would it?

Nanoha thought about the question before she approached me and held my shoulders gently. "It's your decision if you want Vivio-chan get involved or not, but no matter what happens, we will deal with this together." Her eyes met with my eyes, and I could see determination flare up within her. When I looked at Fate, she nodded as well.

Heh, it looked like I was a lucky hedgehog, being supported by my beautiful wives here. I grabbed Nanoha's hands and put it away gently before saying, "Thanks Nanoha, Fate. I think I know what to do." I went towards Vivio's room and I saw her sleeping peacefully. Sorry dear, but I have to get you back to reality. I shook her body softly while saying, "Vivio, wake up my sweet little daughter."

She opened her eyes and rubbed them gently, and looked toward me while putting on her sweet smile as usual. "Sonic-papa, ohayou."

"Ohayou Vivio. Sorry for disturbing your sleep there," I replied while smiling also, before telling her what needed to be done. "But you better go take a bath and change your clothes dear."

"Hmm, is there something wrong Sonic-papa?"

"We're going to Angel Island."

**ED theme: Let It Out (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	5. The Beginning of Prophecy pt 2

**OP Theme: SECRET AMBITION (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS)**

* * *

**[Mobhilda City, Sonic's Apartment, Saturday 06.45 AM]**

Once I've taken a quick bath, I changed my uniform into a blue shirt and blue jacket, paired with blue jeans. Basically, I wear a type of blue suit on this occasion. I don't know why, but I guess you can say it's my usual habit to wear this - not that I'm old fashioned here, but I just prefer that way.

I can hear my wives and my daughter having fun taking a bath together. Well, as much as I want to join them, I would bruise my pride if I saw their naked bodies. I shook my head, ignoring those perverted thoughts on my head, and decided to let it out.

I went back to my room and picked up my cell phone when I heard it vibrate and let out a ringtone. The call was from my best rival and friend.

"Hey Shads, what's up?"

"Don't bother. I'll get straight to the point Sonic." Well, that's him alright. Shadow and I are quite similar when having a conversation. "Did you get call from Knuckles this morning?"

"Yeah, and I'm guessing that you also got a call by him." So it seems he also got involved into this. Maybe I should try asking about the dream. "Shads, by any chance did you have…?"

"A dream about a future disaster? Yes, I have that one this morning," he interrputed me, seemingly knowing what I was going to say. It looks like we're on the same boat. "We'll talk more at Angel Island. I'll see you there Sonic."

"Alright, see you." I closed my cell phone and my vision suddenly got pitch black as I felt a pair of hands close my eyes. I don't know who the one behind this is, but judging by the scene and the smoothness of the hand, there's only one person who could do this. "Hey Vivio. It looks like you ready to go with us."

"Mou, Sonic-papa. How do you know it was me?" My vision went back to normal when Vivio lifted her hands from my eyes. Sorry sweetheart, but I have better sense when it comes to this. I turned back and saw Vivio wearing her usual school uniform, Nanoha with her white and blue instructor's uniform, and Fate wearing her black enforcer uniform. Now I know you need to know more about my wives, but I'll give you an important fact.

Nanoha is an instructor in training, in addition of becoming captain of one of our squad in MDF. She's a S+ rank mage, which makes me wary if I'm going to face her head-to-head. She was also called 'White Devil' among the officer because she can and will blast you with her Raising Heart if you do anything that makes her emotionally unstable, be it jealousy, silly joke, or anything else. This includes me as well so whenever I talked about something related to her, I try to keep my joke as low as possible. Meanwhile Fate is also the same as Nanoha in terms of rank but she held different title called 'Enforcer,' which is given to someone who has the ability to carry large personal responsibility both in legal matters and in terms of assisting personnel. Most Enforcers pursue large-scale criminal cases over long-term investigations, including the ones that we dealt with about two years ago. I don't want to explain it right now because it's not the right moment.

I patted Vivio's head playfully and look at my wives at the same time, "Alright, no time to waste. Nanoha, Fate, and Vivio, dear, let's go to Angel Island and meet our friends there!" The girls nodded and we headed outside the apartment to set our next destination. We locked our room first.

We headed out outside the apartment and stood in line. I asked Vivio if she wanted me to hold her or not, because she hasn't got any device out yet and she responded by hugging Nanoha's left arm. Heh, looks like that's her answer. I decided to appreciate her and just move on. I pull out a blue pendant orb that was similar to Nanoha's Raising Heart, and held onto it. I chanted the usual mantra to call out my device. I owe you for this one Tails; "Blue Star!"

"Bardiche Assault!" that was Fate as she chanted.

"Raising Heart Excellion!" and this one is Nanoha.

"Set up!"

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

On the other side of Mobhilda City, the mysterious figure who had appeared in the city before was now observing his target on a distant place that could not be reached by just normal travel. Simply put, he was going to stay in another dimension so far, or so it seemed.

"So they have finally make their moves," the figure spoke as he watched three figures, in addition of one child, through a holographic monitor. Yes, it was Sonic, Nanoha, Fate, and Vivio, who was holding her 'mother' on her back.

Fate wore a pair of black gloves with golden triangle on each of them, a black outfit with a white cape attached to her back, a pair of black stockings and metal shoes, and lastly her device Bardiche that was shaped into long pole. Nanoha, on the other hand, wore a white dress outfit with red bow on her chest, thick shoulders, long sleeves with blue cuffs at the end of them and black fingerless gloves. Her Raising Heart was shaped into spear form with a thick pink at one end.

Sonic and Vivio's appearance didn't change from what they wore at home, but for the blue hedgehog, his device changed shape into an air skateboard that had yellow stripes on top of it. Its fuel source came from Sonic's willpower, so as long he had his will and strength, he could ride it easily, without a problem at all. All four of them were currently heading toward their destination, where the figure already knew.

"It seems my plan is working smoothly," it grined. The figure began to work its next plan and turned off the holographic monitor as it proceeded. "It's time for my next plan to begin. I certainly hope this will please me."

With that statement, the figure flapped its black cape around its body and disappear from the sight within a second, going to proceed and set its next plan into action.

* * *

_(Scene change)_

While we're on our way, I told Nanoha and Fate about my dream. I don't know if they going to believe this weird dream of mine or not, but I trust them with all my heart. After few minutes, I took a breath while keep focusing on my track.

"And that's all I know about my dream," I spoke in an easy tone. "I know it's kinda hard to believe, but trust me, it makes me feel a bit scared when I thinking about it." Damn, I never thought I would be scared because of this.

Nanoha shook her head lightly. "It's okay, Sonic-kun, we're family and we trust your story." Fate and Vivio nodded in response. "But…do you think you should ask Carim-san for this? She might know about your dream, Sonic-kun."

Well, I have to agree that Carim is the only person that can predict future more accurately than I do, and I was actually planning to ask her. But I think I can hold that one for a while because I have red echidna to deal with first. "It's okay, Nanoha. I will ask her after this. We better speed up because I have the feeling that that redhead won't wait us any longer." I hit the pedal on my skateboard and we dashed toward Angel Island.

"Vivio, hold on to Mama tightly, alright?" Nanoha said to our daughter to which she nodded her head. Vivio clutched the brunette's back tightly and Nanoha began to speed up as well, following my trail with Fate beside her, flying past.

* * *

**[Angel Island, Saturday 08.00 AM]**

The group landed on the island and Sonic detached his Blue Star and went back to original form. "Okay, let's head to Knuckles's place." His family members nodded and ran straight to their meeting place.

When they arrived at the meeting place, which looked like a shrine, they were greeted by familiar voice: "Sonic-kun, Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan, Vivio-chan, over here!" They looked at the source and saw a familiar figure. She wears brown military-type uniform and had brown hair. Her name was Yagami Hayate.

"Hey, Hayate-chan! Sorry to keep you waiting," Sonic responded by waving his hand as well.

'Hayate-chan, good morning," Nanoha went on, hugging her best friend, with Fate and Vivio following suit. "So did something happen here on Knuckles-kun's place?"

"Well, I just arrived a few minutes ago with Shadow-kun here." She pointed toward Shadow, who was currently standing idly on the back of a palm tree. "I didn't invite the Wolkrentier but I did told them that I would be fine with Shadow, so they can focus on maintaining our security in Mobhilda City."

"Wow, you sure have tough time there, Hayate-chan," Sonic complimented, to which Hayate giggled by his words. The blue hedgehog then went toward Shadow's place to say his greeting, but as usual, Shadow only 'hmmph'ed him as a response, to which Sonic already got used to.

"Oh guys, sorry for the wait." A familiar figure came out from the shrine and it was Knuckles with his red outfit and red jeans on it. Beside him was his 'annoying' wife Rogue who has a reputation for spreading news and gossiping. "Well, we can waste no time. Come inside my place; I will explain why I called you all here."

The group went inside his place and once everyone inside, Knuckles showed them something that will surprised everyone. He brought out the five Chaos Emeralds on the table, which left everyone speechless.

"C...Chaos Emerald," Sonic responded first. He never knew that this magical emerald had showed its appearance after the JS incident. "Knuckles, what is going on here?"

"To be honest, yesterday there was an explosion on my island." Knuckles explained the story about the event. "That was happened while I'm on duty of protecting the Master Emerald. I immediately went into scene where explosion occured and this is what I found."

"But...I thought it was already disappeared when Sonic-kun and Nanoha used it during the JS incident," Fate responded.

"Yeah I know, but the fact that it went back into my place means that something is happening in this world," Knuckles replied, while he still had no clue what the cause of it was.

"Knuckles-uncle." Vivio raised her hand. "I counted the emeralds, and there was only five of them. Didn't there use to be seven Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic noticed about his daughter's question and he furthered the question, "Yeah, you're right. Why is there only five emeralds? That doesn't make sense at all."

"I think I have a guess," Shadow spoke when he analyzed the situation that the group faced. "Most likely that the rest of two emeralds were being held captive by someone responsible of this or it may have traveled to other places."

"Hmm, your guess might right there, Shadow-kun." Hayate held her chin while thinking about the possibility. "But if it is true, then who is it?" Before she thought more, a sudden explosion suddenly happened and shook the island. The group took it by surprise.

"W...what the? What just happened here?" Sonic said while trying to maintain his balance due to the sudden earthquake.

* * *

**ED Theme: Let It Out (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	6. His Name Is

**OP Theme: SECRET AMBITION (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS)**

"Talk" Normal Talk

_"Talk" _Thought

**_"Talk"_ **Device Talk

* * *

**[Angel Island, a few minutes before]**

A glimpse of light appeared on the sky above Angel Island and it came out to be the hooded figure, who had just teleported from his place to this island all by himself.

"Fun, looks like I've just made it in time," the figure spoke as if he was after some deadline to catch up. He observed the surroundings around the Island and noticed there were no sign of his prey, or so he thought. "So they already went inside the shrine. It seems my plan has worked, just as I predicted." He then summoned an energy ball from his right hand and pointed it toward the other side of island.

"Alright, it's time for next phase to start. I hope this will attract attention from everyone there." With that comment, he shot the concentrated energy ball and it landed toward the ground, causing an explosion and a small earthquake. The figure didn't expect the destruction to be this much.

"Ahh, damn, I should have lowered my power a little bit there." The figure scratched his back. "But I think this should be more than enough."

With that surprise attack, the figure sat on the air and waited for his target to come out, from the shrine.

* * *

_(Scene change)_

"W...what the? What just happened here?" Sonic demanded, while trying to maintain his balance due to the sudden earthquake.

The others also felt the sudden earthquake and decided to check out of what had happened. Once they have gone outside, they saw a smoke rising, not too far from the shrine where they had gathered.

"ARGHH! Not another explosion," Knuckles yelled in frustation as his home was being targeted again. "Okay, that does it! I'm going to pummel whoever who did this to my home!" He hurriedly went into the scene in anger mode.

"Wait, Knuckles! Don't be too hasty!" Sonic warned his friend, but it wasn't enough, as Knuckles already ran far enough so that Sonic's voice was out of earshot. "Damn, his stubbornness never changes at all."

"Sonic-kun, we should follow him too," Fate spoke as she prepared her Bardiche in her right hand. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, me too. For some reason this explosion is just a warning sign for whoever did this," Sonic replied while grabbing his blue pendant tightly. He then approached Vivio and asked her to stay in shrine along with Hayate, and the heterochromia girl reluctantly nodded her head.

"Okay, Sonic-papa. But make sure you come back safely," Vivio responded.

"Don't worry Vivio, I promise." Sonic patted his daughter playfully. He then looked at Hayate. "Hayate-chan, take care of her alright? I know you didn't bring Rein-chan here, right? It's best for you to stay with Vivio."

"Alright, I understand, Sonic-kun." Hayate nodded and she bid her farewell to Sonic and the rest of her friends as they went into the explosion scene, while she and Vivio stayed in shrine and hoped for their friends safety.

But little did they know, inside the shrine, the five Chaos Emeralds suddently resonated with light every second as if it was telling that something big will change the fate of Sonic and his friends.

* * *

_(Scene change)_

"Bardiche," Fate spoke to her intelligent device.

_**"Yes, ma'am,"**_ Bardiche replied and turned himself into Haken form. Its axe head flipped up 90 degrees and a curved blade of golden energy sprang from the gap, causing the device to resemble a scythe. It also had 3 smaller fin blades which gave Bardiche a forked appearance.

"Raising Heart." Nanoha went next.

"_**Alright, my master," **_Raising Heart replied and she turned itself into Buster mode. Its head dematerialised, then reformed into a more square shape with two prongs.

"We better hurry up, or that Knucklehead will be in trouble for sure," Sonic shouted as he began to speed up his pace towards the scene.

"Hey Sonic, who said that you were the one that is in the charge here?" Shadow replied, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, c'mon Shads. This is no time for argue such things," Sonic grunted, though he already expected this kind of response from ebony hedgehog. As the two hedgehogs still began to argue about who was the charge while still managing to keep up their pace, Fate and Nanoha couldn't help but giggle at their antics.

"Those two, they never changed at all. Do you agree Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked.

"I agree, Nanoha, but deep down they always cared for each other," the blonde girl smiled when seeing her husband argue with his rival. The girls kept their own pace by flying in the mid-air, whilst the hedgehogs kept up with their run as they headed toward the scene.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

"Hmm, why are they taking so long to get here?" the figure said in a bored tone while still sat on the air. Minutes after, he sensed someone was coming towards him and stood up from his place. "Hmm? Looks like someone has come, after all.

He look down below his feet and saw a red echidna with angry expresiion on his face. The figure took notice. "Oh, hello there, what can I do to help you?"

"Don't you dare to play dumb on me, you bastard!" Knuckles yelled at the figure while clenched his fist toward the figure. "I want to know, were you the one who was responsible for making my island a mess here? Answer me!"

'_Wow, this one really is hot-headed type. He seems have nice traits, but…'_ The figure thought for a second before replied Knuckles's question. "Why yes, I'm the one who did it, though I never expected this to be this such a mess."

"THAT DOES IT! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Knuckles wasted no time as he jumped toward the figure and clenched his fists. He then went straight to the figure's face—which was still hidden by its kitsune mask—but the figure simply avoided his fists by side-stepping on him while in the mid-air.

"W-what the? How can he..." Knuckles said in shock.

"You have skill there, young echidna," the figure replied while avoiding Knuckles's attack. "But, you're not my target that I'm looking for," with that statement, he spinned his body and landed a strong kick towards Knuckles's back, sending the red echidna into the ground.

The figure thought that Knuckles was already down by his kick, but it wasn't the case. Right when Knuckles just about to hit the ground, Sonic managed to catch him on time using his speed.

"Hey buddy, I already told you not to be so hasty," Sonic scolded him while putting Knuckles back into the ground. He then looked at the figure and pointed at it. "And you! That wasn't a nice thing to do to my friend here!"

'_So he's here at last, and I already sensedthe resonance of the Chaos Emeralds.' _He looked down at Sonic, interested. _'It's only the matter of time.'_

"Forgive me for hurting your little friend down there," the figure apologized. He then noticed that it was just himself and two other animals. "By the way, did you come here by yourself, blue hedeghog?"

"Who said I came here alone, fox guy?" Sonic replied, referring to the figure as 'fox guy' due to kitsune mask the figure put on its face. The figure suddenly noticed that all of its own wrists, both hands and legs could not move on its own.

"W-what the…?" The figure said surprised by this, and then he saw a light pink wheel around his wrists that made them unable to move. It was Nanoha's Restrict Lock. Nanoha herself was floating on the air, not too far form where the figure stood.

"Sorry, Kitsune-san," Nanoha said, while adding another Restrict Lock around the figure's body, just to make sure that he wouldn't escape from his current position.

The figure turned his face and saw Nanoha doing her spell on him. _'This girl...she sure has incredible magic power there,'_ he thought for a second before he realized that something sharp was placed very close to his neck.

"Surrender youself. You're under arrest for damaging properties without a reason." It was Fate's voice that the figure heard, and he cannot turn his face as he wanted to because of Fate's haken saber that was placed on his neck.

'_Wow, another interesting one! Now how can I escape from this situation?'_ Before he could continue thinking up the next plan, another sharp object was placed on his back, very close. It was Shadow's hand that was imbued with Chaos energy, making his hand sharp as a sword.

"Don't think of anything funny, or your death will be assured," Shadow spoke behind the figure. The figure was now in the tight situation, as he have been cornered in every direction, and surely he could not escape. He look below him and saw Sonic and Knuckles prepared to attack him while he still stuck in place due to Nanoha's doing. Shadow and Fate were also keeping him still, using their respective ability.

"I'm impressed, young ones," the figure spoke casually while still being in custody as he looked toward Sonic. "Looks like you have very good friends here, well except that red echidna over there."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU JERK?! My name is Knuckles, got that?" Knuckles responded in an angry tone after being insulted by the figure.

"Whoa whoa, easy there, Knuckles. He's trying to provoke you, you know?" Sonic calmed down his friend while looking at the figure with a serious face."That wasn't nice thing to say there, fox guy. You sure already noticed you cannot escape within your current situation there, so provoking this knucklehead," he pointed at Knuckles who still annoyed by the insult, "won't make things even better for you."

"Heh, I guess you have point, umm."

"Sonic. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog," the blue hedgehog introduced himself. "That bind you got there is from my wife, Takamachi Nanoha," he pointed at the brunette girl. "And those two behind you is my rival, Shadow the Hedgehog," he pointed at black hedgehog. "And another wife of mine, Fate Testarossa Takamachi." He pointed at the blonde girl to sum up their introduction.

"Hmm okay, I got their names all in my head," the figure replied with his head down as he decided that play time is over. "It wouldn't be polite if I don't introduced myself, would I?" After he finished his statement, all of sudden he disappeared from everyone's sight, making Sonic and company shocked by what the figure just did there.

"W-what the? How can that guy escape like that?" Sonic stated in surprise while trying to search the figure's whereabouts. The others were also shocked by what just happened. Nanoha couldn't believethat her Restrict Lock could be broken so easily, but nevertheless she tried to search where that figure was.

Shadow immediately noticed the figure's presence. "Above us!" Everyone looked up above their heads and saw the figure stand firmly and was pointing something on Sonic's group.

"Well, let me introduce myself as a token for making me struggle back then." The figure concentrated his energy on his right palm, but spoke easily. "My name's Kugo. Pleasure to meet you all."

With that statement, Kugo unleashed the energy towards Sonic and company. Sonic realized they cannot dodge it because that energy is too powerful, as he could feel it from this range.

And that moment, Kugo's unleashing energy eventually hit the groups, causing another earthquake in bigger scale and thick dust around the explosion.

* * *

**ED Theme: Let It Out (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**


	7. Overwhelming

**OP Theme: SECRET AMBITION (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha** **StrikerS)**

"Say" = Normal Talk

_'Say' = _Thought

Translation:

-Obaa-san = Aunt

-Ojou-chan = Young or Pretty Lady

* * *

**[Angel Island, Shrine]**

*BOOM*

The explosion that was caused by Kugo's energy shook the entire island, including the ones in a shrine where Hayate and Vivio were sitting. All of sudden, the girls felt it and Vivio was the first one who reacted to this.

"H-Hayate Obaa-san," Vivio said, and hugged her 'aunt' in fear when she felt the vibration that the explosion caused. "I-Is Sonic Papa going to be okay?"

Hayate didn't know what to do, even though she was the Commander of Mobhilda squad. And yet, for some reason, she was also concerned about Sonic and company's safety there. She looked up at the explosion for a second before turning her face toward heterochromia girl. "Don't worry, Vivio-chan. Your father will be alright there," she said with a reassuring face, while putting her smile as well. "They aren't going down so easily, so have faith in them, okay dear?"

After hearing Hayate's words, Vivio reluctantly nodded and calmed down a bit. Seeing that Vivio had calmed down, Hayate let out a sigh of relief and looked on the explosion scene again. _'Sonic-kun, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, everyone, I hope you guys are alright,'_ she thought with a hopeful face.

While Hayate and Vivio were waiting for their friends to come back safely, inside the shrine, five Chaos Emeralds were resonating even stronger than before. As a result, it suddenly floated around the place as it was telling something was there.

* * *

_(Scene Changes)_

After that explosion, Kugo slowly descended from his position while trying to maintain his range towards Sonic's group. He observed the ground that was destroyed and he thought that he already killed them instantly. _'Damn, I guess I take this too seriously,'_ he thought in a slight moment of panic because if it did, then his plan might as well failed.

Although soon enough, he could still sense the group's presence even though they were covered with thick dust. Once the dust finally cleared, he saw something interesting there. The group was covered by the yellow-and-pink shelter created by Fate and Nanoha themselves. Behind the girls were Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow, who somehow managed to survived thanks to girls' power.

"Hoo, so you guys managed to survive there," Kugo applauded them. "Very impressive there, ojou-chan."

"You!" Fate dissolved her Defenser Plus and pointed her Bardiche towards Kugo with a serious expression. "I cannot forgive you for what you did earlier! What are you planning, exactly?"

"Me? Well, to be honest, I'm just came to identify my targets here," Kugo answered politely while keeping up his composure. "And I already found my target here on your group."

"Oh really?" Sonic responded while glaring at the figure. "And who is this 'target' you speak of among us?" He thought that Kugo might target his wives or his friends, so he prepared his fighting stance by putting his left arm to his side and his right hand forward in a semi-claw like from. This action was received by Kugo with a curious expression.

"Oh? That's interesting stance you have there," Kugo said, while folding his arms. "Where did you learn that?"

Sonic responded without losing focus towards Kugo. "Let's just say I learnt this from my dojo I used to train at."

'_I see. He's definitely a worthy target and I can see the similarity between him and my past friend.'_ Kugo then put both of his arms on his side. Without a warning, he disappeared in front of Sonic's group. Everyone blinked in surprise before they even realized that Kugo reappeared right next to Sonic himself. The blue hedgehog immediately sensed him and turned to look at Kugo in slow motion.

"You're my target, Sonic the Hedgehog." With that statement, Kugo used his knees to send Sonic flying. Sonic didn't have time to respond so he just used his right arm to block the attack. The impact sent Sonic flying in the mid-air and was almost blasted him off the island, but luckily he manage to bounce back and stop himself at the edge of the cliff.

"Sonic-kun!" Nanoha shouted as she tried to use her Exelion Buster on Kugo, but her attempt was stopped by Sonic's call.

"No, Nanoha! He's only targeting me," Sonic shouted as he tried to get back to his current position. He took notice that Kugo didn't pursue him like most of the villains did. "Besides, you know better that I enjoy fighting one-by-one rather than some battle royale." He wiped some of his dust from his body and returned to his fighting stance. "So don't worry, I'm definitely going to win this fight and beat Kugo down!"

"Sonic-kun..." Nanoha trailed off before she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder. She turned her face around and saw Fate with a hopeful face.

"Don't worry, Nanoha, if Sonic does in trouble, we will immediately help him out," the blonde stated, hoping her voice sounded cheerful. "For now, we should not interfere with his fight."

"Fate-chan." Nanoha deactivated her device into standby mode and she decided to trust Sonic's action on this occasion. "Alright, I understand."

Shadow and Knuckles decided not to speak anything as they knew it would be meaningless to say at this moment. They both know that if Sonic said something like that, loudly and full of confidence, it was best for them to watch him and trust his actions, although Shadow didn't show that emotion to everyone as usual.

Meanwhile Kugo was looking at his target and heard their conversation. "Well, you sure know the situation well, Sonic." He then moved his right hand forward toward Sonic and channeled another energy on it. Sonic noticed Kugo's action and wasted no time as he dashed toward him, ready to continue the fight once again.

"Not so fast, Kugo!" Sonic launched his kick towards Kugo's right hand to cancel his actions. He then continue his attack by using his left knee on Kugo's stomach, but the figure reacted quickly by blocking Sonic's attack using his left leg. They began to exchange blows on each other, with each of them attacking and blocking at the same time. The blows began to speed up and Nanoha and her group almost couldn't follow their blows due to their high speed, except Shadow, who was still able to track their movements.

'_He's fast, very fast,'_ Kugo thought while trying to find an opening to hit Sonic while blocking Sonic's attack at the same time. He never thought that his target would be this fast and capable of following his movement as well.

'_Wow, this guy is no pushover,'_ Sonic thought, in similar position as Kugo was in. Although his size was considerably small, he still capable of matching Kugo's power. After blows and blows, Sonic then noticed a slight opening on Kugo's stomach. He then wasted no time as he dodged Kugo's fist by jumping on it and used it as a 'pole'. Sonic kicked Kugo's stomach in full strength, sending him flying toward one of the trees and causing an imprint on it. Kugo was down for a moment before he regained his consciousness. He stood firmly, without showing a sign of damage caused by Sonic's kick.

"Damn, that was really hurt there," Kugo stated while rubbing his stomach to ease the pain. "Still, for such a hedgehog like you, you sure have more than meets the eyes."

"Heh, well, what can you say? I'm Sonic after all," Sonic said proudly while keeping his fighting stance. "But I know you're not the ordinary person or villain I've seen so far. What's your intention anyway?"

"Well, I would love to answer your question," Kugo responded before he gestured his right hand forward. "If you can beat me, that is." He traced his finger in the air, creating a streak of yellow energy. It then broke into sharp, glass-like needles.

"Oh no!" Fate noticed how dangerous Kugo's move was now. "Sonic, be careful! Don't get hit by those needles!"

Sonic heard Fate's worried voice and he also could sense the danger behind those needles that Kugo made. _'Alright, Sonic, now how can you escape from this situation?'_ He thought about a plan to avoid this one.

"Like your wife says there, it would be bad if you get hit by these needles I made here," Kugo warned his opponent. "Take this! Lightning Shower Rain!" Within a second, he swung his arm back and fired the energy needles at his opponent. Sonic decided that jump was the best method here so he jumped high into midair and managed to avoid the attack just in time. While he still in midair, he looked behind for a second, just in time to see that the energy needles hit the sea and caused a massive splash all the way until the needles were completely gone from the sight.

'_Fuh, looks like Kugo definitely knows how to threat people here,'_ he thought for a second before looking down to see that Kugo already disappeared from his position. "What the..." In a millisecond, Kugo appeared right behind him.

"Never look away from your opponent, even if it is just a second." With that warning, Kugo proceeded with his right kick towards Sonic who was completely defenseless. The blue hedgehog took that damage on his back and was sent flying into the ground, causing another explosion.

"Sonic-kun!" Nanoha shouted in worry when she witness that horrible scene. She really wanted to help her husband there, but she could not make such a move because she was aware that Kugo still had more tricks on his sleeve, and she wanted to witness them all before she could attack.

After the dust was disappeared from the site, the others saw Sonic standing on his right leg as he tried to recover after that attack made by Kugo. Sonic himself was struggling at the moment as he could feel the pain quite well on his back.

"Damn, I let my guard down," he growled a bit before standing firmly on both legs and saw Kugo flying in the mid-air. He decided to use another one of his signature moves by curling into a ball and spinning at full speed with all the lights around him gathered into one place.

Kugo noticed this move and he put on his guard when he saw that Sonic's spin moved all around his surroundings like a blinding light. _'So this is his signature move, huh? Quite impressive I must say, but...'_ He saw Sonic's Light-Speed Spin Attack and he found out the weakness of it.

"I got you, Kugo!" Sonic's spin finally hit on Kugo's back and sent him into the ground along with Sonic as well. When Sonic slowly raised from his position, he noticed that Kugo wasn't there anymore,even though he already hit him with his signature move. "Where did he disappear to?"

"That was quite an impressive move there, Sonic." Kugo reappeared right besides Sonic. "But..." he charged a yellow energy sphere over Sonic's chest, and Sonic eyes widened in horror. "It's time to say goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog." With that statement, he blasted Sonic away from their position, sending the hedgehog far away into deep jungle and creating an explosion at the same time, inflicting a great damage on the blue hedgehog.

The others witnessed the horrible scene and decided that Sonic need their help now. "Sonic-kun!" Nanoha pursued her husband alongside Knuckles, hoping that he was alright, while Fate charged towards Kugo using her Zanber form on the leafy side, while Shadow helped her out, using his Chaos Blade on the right side.

"Oh? Now I'm considered a bad guy, huh?" Kugo was aware about his situation so he dodged both Shadow and Fate's attack by disappearing from his position and reappeared not too far from where he was standing. "Now that wasn't nice thing to do there, young ones."

"Shut up! I cannot stand anymore than this! You're hurting my precious husband, more than enough!" Fate yelled in anger as she pointed her device toward Kugo. "I will make sure you'll get the punishment you deserve once Shadow and I defeat you!"

"Oh man, looks like I'm just being accused as the dangerous criminal here." Kugo scratched his head before looked back towards Shadow and Fate. "Alright, I guess I need to teach you guys some manners," and all of a sudden his aura began to flare up around his body, causing Shadow and Fate to put their respective guard on.

"Fate, be careful. Something tells me this guy won't let us free easily," Shadow warned Fate without looking at her.

"I understand, Shadow." Fate held her Bardiche with her two hands. "His energy is more powerful compared when he fought Sonic earlier."

Kugo finished concentrating his energy surround him and looked back at his two opponents, and he let out a serious statement. "Alright, here I come!"

* * *

**ED Theme: Let It Out (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)  
**


End file.
